Crabs it!
by ducet
Summary: If you just shut that pretty mouth, we'll forget what the fight's about. Come on, just let me turn you out with human contact. { Smut; ChikaxMichiru }


**Hello everyone! This is my first time making a smut fic. Man, I'm now red of embarrassment ;-;. I hope you guys enjoy it. Constructive commantary would be appreciated. I hope you like the fic!**

* * *

Did he know it would end like this?

Chika had been cooking something because Koyomi wasn't here to do it instead. Shito had gone off to his part-time job at the library in the city. In the cafeteria was Michiru, doing just her homework with a bored expression on her face. With her fragile-like fingers, she clicks it once, twice, and finally three times in and out. The sound had annoyed the gold-eyed male very much, to the point that he actually went into the eating quarters of the dorm.

With a facial expression that screams _cut it off!_, the tall male grabs the pen from the pinkette without a strand of mercy. The long-haired female gasped, and looked at the male with a pout.

' Chika-Kun! ' she cries out, standing up. ' Give it back! I need to do my homework. '

The lanky male would have none of it, and gave the female a serious expression. ' When you stop with that goddamn, I'll give it back, ' he replied with a harsh tone in his voice. Michiru bawls her hands into a fist, and made herself stand into a position reminiscent of a fighting one.

' But - ! ' Michiru tried to protest, but it doesn't help; the only thing which happened is that the spiky haired male narrowed his eyes, and gave the singularity a glare.

She doesn't care though, opting to instead grab it from the male. So she did, leaning forward, her hands outstretched. The female makes the mistake of accidentally taking a step forward, her right foot landing on Chika's. The male winched, but it becomes worse when Michiru trips, making the both of them fall on the ground.

Michiru groaned after a second or two, trying to message her headache away with her hands. Then she realized that Chika still is in shock from the fall. The pinkette grabs her chance, and lurches forward to grab her pen. While doing so, she accidentally rubs the crotch of him with her hips.

In the meanwhile, the male was shaken from the trance-like state before when he felt something rub him below. A vivid blush comes on his face, and he starts to sputter. Then he saw that Michiru is the offender, and had gotten the pen back.

Great.

Michiru flashed the pen before the male with a tiny smirk decorating her cherry-pink lips. The female is clearly enjoying her victory, but it wouldn't last long.

It is time that Chika would learn her her place.

With all his energy, he pushed the female to the ground, it being the opposite of the position they had been before. A confused expression comes on the endearing canvas of the female, it being mixed with confusion. ' Eh? '

Then she realized what was going on. Oh, did she feel like laughing right now.

' Finally, you idiot, ' the female utters as a smirk replaces her earlier expression, her arms reaching out to the nape of the male. With force, she closed the distance between them.

The kiss is passionate, they themselves leaving barely to no moment to catch a break. Michiru slightly bit on the lips of Chika, begging for entrance. He opens his mouth, and her tongue snakes into his cavern. A fight for dominance happened, one that is easily won by Chika.

The male kissed her on a lower part of her porcelain body, kissing her neck greedily. Tiny hickies are left as he sucked slightly on her skin, afterwards leaving a trail of butterfly kisses on her exposed neck.

Slowly but surely, the male lets his hands roam over her chest, trying to find the buttons that kept him from exploring her further. Letting on of her hands go from the nape, the female guides with her hand him to the buttons. He undoes them in a calm tempo, making her wanting it to go faster.

Once her blouse is opened, the gold-eyed male puts the green-eyed female in a sitting position, making her pull of the piece of cloth.

A slightly frilly, white bra is what he first saw after that. Snaking his hands to the back of the female, he unfastened the bra, and let it drop.

Before Michiru could hide her small breasts, Chika already managed to get one of them in his hand. The other was caught by his mouth.

Michiru whined lowly as the male teased her nipples, plucking the one, while licking the surrounding of her other. She felt a certain heat well up in her belly, and she felt like she would explode soon. A smirk decorated his handsome face as he looks at her straight into the eyes.

' Chika-Kun, d-don't tease me, ' she whispered, it barely audible. A moan escaped her mouth as his lips and fingers traded breasts. More whimpers followed, till Chika had enough of it.

He kissed his way down her panties, who are decorated with two ribbons. With one of his fingers, he rubbed her clitoris through the slim material. ' Oh, Chika-Kun, ' the female says through series of more moans, feeling herself become more and more in the mood.

' Already this wet? ' the male said, his voice husky, but yet with a mix of teasing. He flicked her clitoris with his fingers, and that made the female gasp from joy.

' Do it again, ' she begged, her voice now low from desire. He did what she wanted, but at one point he undid her from panties. ' Your pussy is just as pink as your hair. '

Michiru blushed and a blush spread on her face. ' D-don't stare at it-Ah! ' she cries out as he plays with her inner lips, feeling suddenly thousand times more sensitive. The white-haired male didn't went on too long for this. Instead, he lowered his finger into her moist pussy. Michiru winched, but Chika quickly kissed her, distracting her from it.

His finger pumped in and out of the female, and soon enough he added another finger. When everything went smooth with a third one, Michiru decided that it is time she gets to play with the male's body.

Tortering with kisses on his neck, Michiru made the male take of his white dress shirt. Then her hands snakes to Chika's boxers, her hand intruding it. Soon enough she found what she is looking for. And from what she guessed, he was quite thick.

' Oh my, they don't lie when they say Europeans have big dicks, ' she whispers into Chika's ear before grabbing his cock gently, pumping it slightly clumsy, yet so good. The moand and groans escaped his lips as he tried not to cum.

' Hmmm, what is it, Chika-Kun? Do you want me to take it off for your? ' she asks as she keeps on pumping his penis, getting better at it with the second. He couldn't answer, and only nod.

Michiru would have loved to continue, but she isn't going to torture her lover. So with her hands, she takes it off from his, and almost gasped at his length. Is it even going to fit inside of her?

Nonetheless, she is horny. Right now she doesn't care about how long it is.

The singularity gives the zombie a quick peck on the lips before going downwards, shortly afterwards reaching his dick. She licks it once or twice before putting it in her mouth.

' Shit! ' Chika curses out, his face showing pure extract as Michiru deepthroated him. She massages his balls while massaging his length with her lips, sometimes stopping to lick his mushroom-like tip.

When he felt like he was about to burst, the male took her hands and forced her down in the missionary position. Gold met Emerald, the male's eyes softening.

' This is going to hurt, okay? ' he says. ' Are you sure you want to do- ' the lanky male is cut off when the petite female closes the distance between them, whispering afterwards in his ears:

' I love and trust you, Chika-Kun. It will be alright. Now put your dick in me. I need it, ' she said. Her hands found his nape again, and she puts her legs around his lips. She braced herself for the intrusion.

With much caution, Chika let himself slide in while Michiru winched. When he broke through her hymen, a lone tear escaped her eyes. Through he wished to start right now - her pussy felt so tight around him - he wanted to wait till she felt no pain anymore. The white-haired male puts his lips on his lover, distracting her from the pain.

A minute or two passes before Michiru looked at her significant other with a warm smile. ' You can go, ' she whispered. That's when he lost controls.

The male starts jackhammering in her her, the tip of his dick meeting her womb each time. Michiru moved her hips along with him, feeling his cock filling her up completely. Nothing could stop them from letting their hips meet each second, and Chika wanted to never let it end. Michiru felt so good around his enormous dick. Nothing could stop her from pumping into it.

Michiru felt like she was about to explode, and Chika didn't help her much with it. Panting as he kept on fucking her deliciously, Michiru couldn't help but to shoot how good it is.

' Faster, faster! Fuck me deep; don't stop. Oh god, I'm- ' The singularity couldn't finish it as she felt her pussy clenching hungrily on his dick. Her sex juices streams out of her cunt, but it doesn't stop Chika. Rather, he pumps himself through it, his cock going in and out of her vagina with a speed he didn't know that he could reach.

Michiru fell limps, but squeaked when she got turned around; she now being on her hands and knees. The male took no time to rest, and entered her within seconds.

' Oh god! ' he groans out as his cock touched her womb once again. ' You feel so good around me; so tight. Michiru, you are the best, ' he said through moans as he grabs her breast, fondling them while still going in and out of the female.

The pinkette felt that another orgasm is nearing, and wondered how he got her so lustful. The thoughts are short lasted thanks to the hunter plucking her nipples. Her words become a blubbering mess, the words she could only speaks being ' yeah ' and ' oh '.

The sound of their hips smacking against each other, combined with the moans of Michiru, and the panting of Chika could be heard in the cafeteria. The heat forms once again in Michiru's stomach.

' A-ah, I think I'm going to cum again, ' Michiru says through her panting, her hips moving along with the gold-eyed man. Chika made her look at him via her shoulders, and the kissed as he continued jackhammering into her. ' Cum with me, ' he says as she felt disappointment at his lips leaving her.

With a last few thrust, they both came at the same time. Michiru felt his hot seeds shot into her, while Chika felt her cunt grab him hungrily.

After they had came, they fell on the ground, a pleased expression on her face. Chika sighed and massaged his head, while Michiru felt herself being embarrassed.

' Well, that escalated, ' she says as she covers her cheeks with her hands. Chika could only laugh before he kisses her, but in a gentle way; nothing sexual being about it.

Then they both smelled something. Realization hit Chika hard.

' Oh shit! ' he said as he rushes to put on his clothes. Then Michiru came after what happened too.

' No, not the crab! We only had one of it! ' The female screeches as she too tries to stand up, but fell quickly afterwards on the ground.

At night, one could hear Shito shouting at Chika and Michiru had been dumbasses.


End file.
